Sorry
by kinana
Summary: Akashi begitu mencintai Furihata sehingga dia meminta maaf pada pemuda coklat itu/ Fan Fiksi ini mengandung homo!/Rating T/#AkaFuri! #44/12Week #FirstTime


**Sorry**

**By kinana**

**Warn :**

**Fiksi Homo, AkaFuri, Bom Tipo, OOC, dll.**

_**Kebanyakan karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Fujimaki Tatadoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun melalui fan fiksi ini.**_

_**Didedikasikan untuk 4/12 AkaFuri Day~**_

_**[Maaf.]**_

* * *

Buka.

Pintu kamar bercat putih dengan nomor 412 di bangsal Anggrek terbuka dan memberlihatkan figur seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai merah dan jas putih yang membalut tubuh tegapnya.

"Selamat pagi Kouki,"

Akashi Seijuurou. Salah satu dokter jempolan di rumah sakit terbesar di Kyoto tersenyum sambil menyapa pasiennya yang sedang duduk tenang diatas ranjang rumah sakit yang serba putih.

"Pagi Akashi–_sensei_,"

Furihata Kouki membalasnya dengan dibonusi senyum cerianya yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Akashi berjalan mendekat lalu melakukan prosedur _check up _sederhana yang harus dijalani Kouki tiga hari sekali, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum puas dikala stetoskopnya telah selesai mendeteksi detak jantung Furihata yang terdengar normal, lalu dia menuliskan beberapa kata pada kolom–kolom hitam yang tercetak diatas kertas putih yang dijepit di papan dada-nya.

"Bagus sekali Kouki, tidak ada penurunan dihari ini. Kau stabil."

Acak.

Akashi mengacak surai kecoklatan Furihata sementara pemuda coklat itu nyengir lebar karena bahagia.

"Jadi aku boleh keluar sebentar sekarang?"

Furihata bertanya antusias. Akashi menatapnya lekat.

"Tidak."

Akashi berkata singkat, padat dan jelas setelah member jeda lumayan panjang untuk mempertimbangkan. Furihata merengut kecewa.

"Kau _berjanji_ padaku Akashi-_kun._"

Tidak terima Furihata bergumam melayangkan protes, tidak ada lagi _suffix sensei_ yang ada hanya Akashi-_kun_ agar kekasihnya mau memberinya sedikit kesempatan.

Gelengan.

Akashi menggeleng perlahan, lalu tangannya terulur kemudian dia mengusap lembut pipi sang kekasih yang sudah selama dua tahun ini ditanganinya.

Dua tahun.

Sudah selama itu penyakit ganas bernama tumor otak tinggal nyaman didalam diri Furihata dan selama itu pula Akashi tidak beristirahat dengan tenang disela-sela jadwal padatnya menjadi dokter. Akashi tidak akan bisa tidur dengan pulas karena dia tidak ingin ketika sang kekasih merasa kesakitan dia tidak dapat membantu, kadangkala disaat Furihata sedang kumat sampai harus masuk UGD Akashi tidak akan bisa fokus dalam memeriksa pasiennya yang lain sehingga perkerjaannya tidak ada yang benar. Makanya setengah tahun lalu, ketika Akashi telah memberikan semua laporan yang harus dia kerjakan ke kepala rumah sakit dia bersikeras untuk menjadikan Furihata Kouki sebagai pasiennya, dan dia juga tidak ingin menerima permintaan dari pasien lain sementara dia merawat Furihata. Tentu Akashi begitu keras kepala dan rumah sakit itu tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dokter yang mereka punya jadi sang kepala rumah sakit meloloskan semua permintaan Akashi.

"Nah, Kouki, tapi ternyata udara kali ini _terlalu dingin_ untuk tubuhmu."

"Tapi aku sangat ingin melihat bunga sakura…"

Kouki berkata lirih, iris coklatnya menatap Akashi dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. _Kali ini_ pandangan memelasmu _tidak akan berguna._"

Kata Akashi dengan penekanan dibeberapa kata—sebagian besar untuk menguatkan hatinya dari pandangan imut Furihata.

"Tapi Sei–_kun_…tahun kemarin aku tidak sempat melihat bunga sakura, dan kelihatannya tahun ini sakura–sakura itu akan lebih indah…" Furihata menunduk sedih.

Ha–ah.

Akashi menghela nafas berat.

Duduk.

Akashi duduk disamping ranjang Furihata, dia ternyemun gatir dikala melihat kesedihan sang kekasih.

"Kau akan melihatnya Kouki. Kau akan dioprasi hari ini, dan oprasinya _pasti_ berhasil, lalu kau _pasti _sembuh, dan dapat beraktifitas dengan normal dan melihat sakura selama apapun yang kau mau—

Kalimat itu Akashi ucapkan untuk menyemangati Furihata dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Akashi memegang tangan Furihata dan mengelus jemari–jemari yang pernah bermain piano untuknya dengan lembut.

—tapi _untuk saat ini_ beristirahatlah. Jangan sampai kelelahan dan tubuhmu mendingin."

Tatap.

Furihata menatap Akashi.

"Tapi Sei–_kun_, aku _takut_. Aku merasa waktuku akan habis."

Diam.

Akashi terdiam mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Lalu pemuda tampan itu mengambil nafas sebanyak–banyaknya untuk menenangkan batinnya yang sedang kalut.

"Ya Kouki. Waktumu di rumah sakit ini akan habis. Setelah oprasi kamu akan keluar dari rumah sakit dan kamu akan tersenyum ketika aku mengajakmu melihat sakura."

Furihata memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Sei–_kun,_ seberapa dalamnya kau mencintaiku? Mau sampai kapan Sei–_kun _mencintaiku?"

Masih menatap kekasih sekaligus dokternya lekat–lekat Furihata bertanya.

"Kamu akan terkejut Kouki, karena kamu bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa mengira-ngira apalagi bertemu dengan bagian dasar cintaku. Dan tentu, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya."

Geleng.

Furihata menggeleng sedih, kini pemuda itu balas mengelus tangan Akashi yang bertautan dengan tangannya

"Tidak boleh."

Jeda sejenak. Furihata memandang Akashi semakin intens, meskipun kali ini iris coklatnya dilapisi oleh bening air mata.

"Tentu aku senang segitunya Sei–_kun _mencintaku. Tapi aku sakit parah. Aku memiliki potensi meninggal lebih besar daripada Sei–_kun._ Sei–kun tidak boleh terlalu mencintaiku, nanti Sei–_kun _akan terpuruk ketika aku tidak ada. Jadi, Sei–_kun,_ _**tolong**_. Cintai aku sepanjang _hidupku saja._"

Tes.

Airmata Furihata tumpah, meluncur turun melewati sepasang pipinya sebelum akhirnya bertemu didagu dan jatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi. Akashi memandang sedih sang kekasih yang sedang menangis dengan bibir digigit—berusaha menahan isakan yang ingin menerobos pita suaranya.

_Dasar sok tegar…_

Dalam hati Akashi mengumpati sang kekasih untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari pemikiran Kouki barusan, diam–diam dia menyunggingkan senyuman geli melihat kebaikan hati kekasihnya.

"Kouki, kau mau dengar dongeng tentang putri duyung?" tanya Akashi. Furihata menarik nafas untuk menghentikan tangisannya yang menyesakkan paru–parunya, lalu dia menatap Akashi aneh.

"Kenapa? Bukan kah ceritanya berakhir ketika sang pangeran mencium pengantin wanitanya lalu sang putrid duyung menjadi buih?" tanya Furihata. Akashi memasang wajah berfikir, lalu dia mencuri–curi kesempatan untuk mengacak surai Furihata yang tidaklah sebanyak dulu.

"Ya. Memang begitu, tapi sang pangeran menyesal. Dia menyesal karena telah berbohong pada perasaannya dan membuat gadis yang dia cintai menjadi buih, jadi sang pangeran berharap pada tuhan untuk membuatkan takdir indah untuknya dan sang putri duyung dikehidupan yang lain,"

Akashi mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Jadi ma'af, Kouki. Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin menyesal seperti sang pangeran yang melepaskan putri duyungnya. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun ketika saat itu dirimu telah menyatu dengan tanah didunia ini."

Elus.

Akashi mengusap lembut pipi Furihata lalu menarik wajah Furihata untuk mendekat perlahan dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada tekanan, tidak ada lidah, tidak ada pertarungan dominasi, tidak ada nafsu (mungkin Akashi merasakannya sedikit namun dia tidak akan menunjukkan _skill_ berciumanya kali ini). Hanya ada dua buah bibir yang saling menempel untuk menyampaikan perasaan masing–masing pada satu sama lain.

Lepas.

Mereka berdua melepas tautan bibir masing–masing dan menatap satu sama lain.

Senyum.

Mereka saling melempar senyum dengan perasaan bahagia yang perlahan–lahan menyebar dan menghangatkan hati mereka.

Bohong jikalau Akashi bilang dia tidak khawatir, dia bahkan _sangat khawatir._ Tapi saat ini dia harus bisa menekan perasaan khawatir itu. Akashi memeluk Furihata dengan lembut dan hangat.

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku." Akashi berucap dengan pandangan menerawang.

"_Tuhan. Aku mohon beri dia lebih banyak waktu. Karena, ketika dirinya pergi seluruh hidupku pun akan terbawa oleh kepergiannya."_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi Seijuurou yang mengaku atheis dan tidak mempercayai Tuhan, berdoa untuk kesembuhan sang terkasih.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_A/N : _Awalnya untuk challenge OOC vs IC, cuman kok nggak bisa bikin bagian IC-nya jadi saya banting stir~~~ #dibuang

Hanya ingin mengucapkan semoga kalian menikmati persembahan dari saya~

Dan, Ayo ramaikan AkaFuriWeek!

Samapai jumpa di fan fiksi saya yang lain~

Kecup sayang,

kinana


End file.
